1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a teat unit for use when dispensing directly into the mouth from a fluid-containing disposable package of thin sheet-shaped plastics or cardboard material, said teat unit comprising an upwardly extending teat part, an intermediate radial flange and a downwardly extending insertion part, which comprises holding means adapted to hold the teat unit in position during dispensing with the radial flange in external engagement with the container side after the insertion part has broken the package side and has been moved through an exposed opening in it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE Offenlegungsschrift 35 35 653 discloses a disposable package which contains a sterilely packaged milk container of powdered milk or liquid milk concentrate, which must be mixed with water before the contents can be consumed. The sealed opening must therefore be broken before the water can be added to the concentrated contents of the package, involving no small danger of the contents being contaminated by bacteria via the water. It is particularly important that the baby milk is so bacteria-free as at all possible when it is consumed by the baby. When heating the contents to the desired temperature, the old-fashioned method must be used, comprising applying a small drop of the milk to the back of the hand, or using a thermometer which is immersed in the milk involving a greatly increased risk of contaminating it with bacteria.